Journal
The Journal is a writeable book implemented into the player's inventory, just as easily accessible as the inventory itself. The Journal is by default accessed by pressing the "J" key. When opened, it will show an opened, empty book with 4 "bookmarkers" that says (from the left): "Prev. Section", "Main", "Quests" and "Map". Other than that is the arrows on each side of the journal used for scrolling pages and the "X" shown at the very down-left side of the journal. The Journal is intended to give an overview of all current Quests and information the player would like to write itself. The pages Previous Section "The Previous Section" is the section to press when the player want to move "up" from the current page (just like on a computer, when going into multiple folders and you want to go to the previous folder). Its last destination is determined on what page the player is on. E.g. If the player is in the "Quests" page, it will move from the current page and all the way back to the "Quests" overview. Selecting the Previous Section will not return the player back to the player's own writings, unless in the "Main" section. Main Section The Main bookmark is the player's section where the player can write it's own notes. To start typing, the player must hover over the ink-and-quill icon in the down center of the page and then select "New Entry" or "New Section". * When selecting "New Entry", the player can write anything directly on the page. * When Selecting "New Section", the player can write anything directly on the page, making a named section that is clickable. Once a custom-made section is made, the player can click it to go to a new blank page. This will be a section that is possible to write on the same way as the previous section. When the player have written something (new section or an entry), it is possible to change the color, edit and delete the entry/section simply by hovering over the text. 3 Icons will appear: # Change color. '''This is by default black Ink, indicated as a black circle. This can be changed if the player have aquired new ink colors, e.g. Dark Red Ink and adding it to the journal collection. New circles of the obtained colors will now appear next to the black ink. # '''Edit is indicated by a quill-icon. It is possible to edit the writings once this quill-icon is selected. # Delete. Deleting is easily done by selecting the "X". When deleting a section, all writings within the section will also be deleted. Quests Section This is where all quest-related entries are added when starting/updating a Quest and it's not editable. Starting or updated quests are easily shown in the down-left side of the screen that shows ink-and-quill icon and a text saying "A New Entry Added". First Section When selecting "Quests" it will have sections written in it that tells where the quest is coming from, e.g. a Merchant. The Innkeeper's quest will be called "Main Quest", no matter what quest he gives. Second Section When selecting any selectable section in the first section, it will turn the pages to the section where all quests are listed by that particular e.g. NPC, say Innkeeper. In this section, it will show all quests related to the origin of the quest. If a player have obtained 2 quest from 2 different Merchants, both of the quests will be listed here, under "Merchant Quest". Third Section This is the last section of listed Quests. Here is the main entry of the selected quest from that particular origin,- in this case the picture to the right (the Innkeeper/Main Quests -> "Inquiries of an Inn" -> This page). In the third section, all mentionable information is listed as entries and will be written step by step. Usually it's by 3 entries: # What (to do) # Where (location of the quest) # Return (quest-related items) If the player have completed the first part of Helping The Innkeeper, this will be an own entry, listed as 3 steps as mentioned above. When this is completed and the next quest from the Innkeeper starts, it will be listed in the Second Section, not in the third one. Map Section This section holds all the notes relative to particular coordinates. You can click on each coordinate to see the details. This type of notes can be useful to remember where to find a particular landmark or island. Tips and Tricks * If the player are uncertain of where in the journal it's currently on, look at the bottom of a page and see if it says what section the journal is currently on. * The Journal can be exited by pressing "Tab", clicking outside the journal window or by pressing the "X" at the down-right side. * If the player experience that the "Quests" or "Main" pages are empty, try clicking the left arrow on the left-side of the journal. There are many pages to scroll trough, even if it's not written on. Category:Browse